


Coffee With David Bowie

by parallel_crooked_lines



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Iggy Pop (Musician), Lou Reed (Musician), The Rolling Stones
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Shop, F/M, M/M, Mini fics, hotel room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallel_crooked_lines/pseuds/parallel_crooked_lines
Summary: David Bowie + coffee with everyone he was with imo
Relationships: Angie Bowie/David Bowie, David Bowie/Iggy Pop, David Bowie/Lou Reed, David Bowie/Mick Jagger, Iman Mohamed Abdulmajid/David Bowie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Angie

Angie rarely took David out for coffee. But when she did, David always had a good time.

"Two cappuccinos, one with extra milk" Angie said. She knew what David liked.

They sat down and waited for their coffee. They had left Duncan with a baby sitter.

Their marriage was going downhill and they both knew it. It wasn't just the fact that they both cheated on each other with men and women. They had an open marriage. It was truly because they didn't love each other any more. But they still cherished moments like these.


	2. Lou

Hotel coffee was crap. But it was all they had.

David and Lou had just gotten to see each other last night for the first time in a while. They had ordered chinese food and made love passionately and then gone to sleep, both extremely tired.

Now it was the morning after, and they were both groggy.

David had gotten them coffee from the breakfast area downstairs. He had been holed up by fans for a bit but he had finally been able to escape and go back to his lover.

Lou and David were now cuddling and drinking their coffee. Not speaking a word, just sitting there. And they were incredibly in love.


	3. Mick

Mick had never been romantic with another man. He wasn't sure why. He was beginning to question whether or not he might actually be bisexual, because what he felt for David was almost like what he felt for women.

It was confusing, but all he knew was that he and David Bowie were at a discreet coffee shop and not saying anything, but their was heavy romantic tension.

Finally, David said something.

"You've never done anything like this with another man before have you?" David knew Mick was probably straight, and viewed what they had as more of an experiment. But he was curious to see what mick had to say.

"No actually" Mick blushed a little.

David giggled. Why must he have such an adorable giggle Mick thought.

"Is this alright with you?" David asked seriously.

"It's perfect" Mick responded.

And that's what it was, perfect.


	4. Iggy

Iggy had never been with a man before David Bowie. But he could do that to you, he could change you.

David had just bought him a coffee, and they were walking downtown. Fans would occasionally say hello, or ask for an autograph. Sadly more of them recognized David than Iggy. But Iggy didn't mind. He was just happy to be in company of his lover.

They walked for a bit, and they ended up making out in an alley way. The coffee forgotten. Their relationship was complicated, but they were happy for now.


	5. Iman

Iman and David were happily growing old together, with their daughter Lexi by their side. This morning having breakfast, Lexi was telling an adorable little story.

David and Iman were both drinking coffee and listening to their daughter. It was adorable.

After Lexi went to bed that night, they cuddled up on the couch and watched tv. They were the loves of each other's lives.


End file.
